Talk:Carpe Diem
Private demos Just thought I should mentions that demos from rollercoaster the musical and the movie are put on private because of an anonymous request from Disney to help the PR dept create a surprise by making them private until broadcast. Rollercoaster demos will be put back up on January 28 -'MooMoo' {talk} 07:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Unknown elves Anyone recognize the elve-like people who appear in the song between Pinhead Pierre and Captain Implausible? They look familiar to me, but I can't figure out who they are... Keep Moving Forward - 'Cause I believe we can and that's the measure of a man... 18:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) If you're referring to what I think you're reffering too, those are the gnome-elf-munchkin creatures from Bustopolis in "Wizard of Odd". - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Unlisted people Thaddeus,Thor,Dr. Gevaarlijk,Ducky Momo,Wanda aconym,The geletin monster,Bob webber,Tina Webber and many others were not listedSTALKER ALERT 01:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :This is for people who appeared or didn't appear? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know. Dr. Gevaarlijk did appear, but the others did not, I think. Isabella and Lego Liker 02:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Song categories I am seeing a lot of people sing the last lines of the song; do we really want to add all of these categories for everyone who sung at the end? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) And look, the user who wants the Isabella category removed similar categories of people who sing at the end. Now I think Isabella and Lego Liker is just not being neutral. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :We hear Isabella's voice well before the end, on the others we hear them at the end (not counting the Fireside Girls). Isabella and Lego Liker 00:56, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :: In this case, it's probably best that we leave this as only a song sung by Phineas since he is the primary singer. Danny sings one line with no other singers, so maybe we could add a category for him. I think that's as far as we should go. :: The category for Isabella as a singer doesn't really apply in this case. It's more like the person mixing the audio had the volume on her microphone a little too high. In order to consider it "her" line, even if it had other singers, she would need to have been seen singing on-screen. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Did anyone notice that Jenny was absent in this? --SkylanderFanFromFinland (talk) 07:36, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Trolypac has continued to add songs song by categories and has added everyone that appears in the song as singing the song. I think that needs to be fixed and all those song categories removed. I totally agree with what RRabbit42 said about what song categories were needed on this page three years ago and that still applies today. Besides as said above adding everyone who sang the last line would be excessive. P&F fan92 (talk) 16:16, July 4, 2014 (UTC)